callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.169.230.213
Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Please don't add speculation to articles unless you provide a source. Thank you. 23:40, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. : 23:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :It seems you can't move on. 22:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Stop it. You've been blocked three times already, the next one will be for much longer. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:56, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. : 04:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for three (3) months for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Since you can't seem to accept that we don't appreciate your negative edits, you have been blocked for 3 months. If you continue to vandalize articles after your block expires, you will be given a six month block. And if you so choose to do so after that, another 6 month block will be given, and so on. 05:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC)